


Gasoline

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: Fire love like gasoline우린 서롤 태우지반복되는 memory memory memory
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Gasoline

李玟赫發現他親愛的戀人最近很黏人。

一如往常的週三行程，想見秀的工作人員早已習慣這位為了多和粉絲互動捨不得下班的主持人，就也沒有太過催促，就這麼讓一個小時的節目硬是延長了半小時。

「下周也會成為各位想見的、想念的、能夠享受的想見秀，我是主持人玟赫，謝謝大家。」

  
  


「啊 都十二點了...」經紀人今天依舊敬業的完成了他的極限職業，安全的把李玟赫送到宿舍。

「謝啦哥，明天下午見!」李玟赫有些疲倦的跟經紀人道別，正想著要煮個泡麵來結束行程滿檔的一天，打開門卻看到客廳的餐桌上擺著幾盤外賣的盒子。

「回來啦?」劉基賢坐在沙發前的地毯上看著電視播報的股市分析，面前還是乾乾淨淨的碗筷看得出正在等他回來開動。「想說你回來應該會滿餓的，就點了你喜歡的烤牛肉一起吃。」

「可是你明天早上不是要去錄音嗎? 」李玟赫順手把外套脫在沙發上，對方則難得沒有用眼神指責他亂丟衣服，而是攬過他坐下來的身體勾上脖子就是一個吻。

「啾~」的聲音大聲到李玟赫瞪大了眼睛，連忙看向走廊「別看了啦，昌均他去作曲室還沒回來。」劉基賢漫不經心的邊說邊塞了一塊牛肉到嘴裡。

「不、不是」李玟赫突然有些結巴，這小子不是抱一下都會臉紅的人嗎「幹嘛突然親我啊?」

「什麼為什麼，想親就親了啊。」劉基賢倒是無所謂的表達自己的情感。

啊這個人...李玟赫莫名其妙被撩的有點心動，索性直接把劉基賢的臉轉過來繼續 接吻。

喜歡的烤牛肉哪有喜歡的愛人重要呢

  
  


* * *

幾天後的直播

「來看看我們MONBEBE的留言...玟赫嗎?來問問玟赫在做什麼好了。」劉基賢念出了希望他連線成員的邀請，直接拿出手機撥出了通訊錄最上面的電話。

電話很快被接通，畫面裡的玟赫看起來就是剛睡醒的樣子，這小子該不會從她出門之後又繼續睡了吧?

「你在幹嘛?」 李玟赫整個人縮在被窩裡只露出一顆頭，躺著的角度讓他看起來就像是一隻垂著耳朵、正在融化的瑪爾濟斯。「 我好餓，快回來做飯!」

劉基賢只能在幾萬人同時收看的直播裡把眼睛笑成了彎彎的月牙

這下子是誰黏人呢


End file.
